Hypothetical Talks
by Pandracat
Summary: (Twin!Nanase Haruka x Reader x Various) Haru's sister says she has a crush, and it's someone he knows too! Let's just hope he manages to take it well... *IMPORTANT!* Hazuki Nagisa and Ryugazaki Rei are not in the list! Sorry, not sorry!
1. Speaking hypothetically

Absentmindedly scribbling on the back of your History book, you called out to your sibling.

"Ne, Haru-nii..."

"What?"

He answered without looking away from the grilling mackerel on the stove – it was mackerel after all, and it had to be prepared to perfection!

"Speaking hypothetically..."

Your older twin raised a curious brow, guessing that whatever was to come wouldn't be exactly pleasant to hear.

"If I was to date someone..."

Your frequent pauses were beyond unnerving, but as much as he wanted to urge you on, he kept silent; rushing you would lead nowhere. All the while, you finished up the doodle on your book, realizing with a blush that you had drawn the guy you've been crushing on since you first laid eyes on him.

"And that someone was your friend... Or kind of a friend..."

He automatically listed out all of his acquaintances with whom you'd ever had contact. You were on good terms with everyone, he noted; sometimes he wished you had a more difficult personality. You had been hanging out a lot with Nagisa lately, though.

"You like Nagisa?"

Shit.

The question just flew out of his mouth, without even a second to try and fix it.

You gave him a weird look, shaking your head vehemently while snapping your book shut. At the thought you just had slammed a book to your beloved's face, though, you inwardly flinched.

"N-Nagisa-kun?! Of course not! Oh my god, Haru-nii, don't you know NagiRei is a thing now?! I thought you knew, I mean, they're totally OTP."

It took him a moment to understand fully what you had just thrown on him so suddenly. Hazuki Nagisa and Ryuugazaki Rei were dating?! Haru did have his suspicions about Nagisa, but Rei never showed any signs of... Scratch that. Rei's symbol was a motherfucking _butterfly_. He sighed, placing the meal neatly on the table as he beckoned you over.

"I didn't know. Sorry... Go on."

The thought that you and Haru treated the blond as a brother crossed your mind, making you question the odd inquisition for a while before continuing, taking a seat at the table.

"It's okay, Haru-nii! But you gotta admit they're perfect together!"

It seemed your brother was having a hard time accepting the fact his underclassmen were dating. You, on the other hand, gushed over the couple, dreaming of the day you could be together with your crush, so you could finally go on a double date – despite the obvious awkwardness of such a thing.

"But honestly, Nagisa-kun just pretends to be all cute and innocent, you know? I mean, he did flirt with Rei-kun until he literally blushed his way onto the swim team. And of course, Haru-nii-san's swimming also helped, 'cause he thought it was beautiful!"

A wave of pride swelled inside of him at his sister's praise, half returning the cocky grin on her face.

"Thanks."

You giggled; Haru's obsession with water was ancient as time itself, and sometimes you wondered if he would reincarnate as a dolphin in his next life. Although, whatever was to be his next life, you still wished to be beside him as his twin (but being the oldest sometime didn't sound bad either).

As he put the food on the table, you settled to fiddle with your hands, thinking of how to go back to the previous subject.

"Anyways... Now that we cleared that it's not Nagisa-kun we're _hypothetically_ talking about... Would you be mad? I mean, it'd be better than bringing home a complete stranger, right?"

The blue eyed swimmer cleared his throat uncomfortably, sitting directly in front of you as he searched for a way to answer without sounding overprotective or as if he didn't care at all. He did have some trouble expressing his feelings, after all. Makoto usually could read your brother easily, you did too, but you were much too absorbed in your own worries to notice his.

"It would depend on who we're talking about, I guess... But I can't really control you or your love life, so I'd just tell you to choose with care, no rushing. We're still young and, uhm, yeah."

It was the first time in your whole life you'd seen your twin being flustered. His azure orbs avoided your (e/c) ones as he picked at the food on his plate. Your lips curved upwards; for someone who expected a lot worse, you were beyond happy.

"I guess you're right, Haru-nii... Thanks!"

And you left the subject at that, merrily munching on the grilled mackerel, missing the sight of a fidgeting older brother.

Of course he'd be fidgeting. He assumed you'd tell him who was the lucky guy you wanted to date after all that talking he did. Out of the blue, Nagisa and Rei came to his mind, and he wondered if it could possibly be that you were interested in a girl. Panic was written over his features; he didn't know how to deal with something like that! It was unknown territory for him; where were mom and dad when he needed them the most?!

Your giggle interrupted his trail of thoughts, and he realized he'd been stabbing the poor fish in his plate.

"Haru-nii, why are you so nervous? We were talking hypothetically, right?"

He deadpanned your way.

"Hm. Of course. _Hypothetically_."

Sarcasm dripped from his last word as he put a piece of mackerel in his mouth while staring at you. You stuck your tongue out at him; he knew it unsettled you when he stared like that.

"I may or may not tell you who it is... But if you got me a (fav/cake) from that store near Mako-chan's place, I'd be more inclined to tell you!"

Haru's blank stare didn't falter as he pondered over it, and you just continued to smile up at him with mischievous (e/c) eyes.

The thought he didn't really want to know tugged at the back of his mind; he did trust his friends (most of them, anyway), but when his dear sister came to picture, it was completely different. It wasn't about competitions, Nationals and friendly rivalry – oh, no. It was about having to accept another male in (F/n)'s life, a male she'd love and cherish, and a male that could end up crushing her heart. It was not that he didn't trust her common sense to choose a significant other; sometimes she was merely too gullible to his liking, and he felt obliged to protect her from any possible threats, be it physical, be it emotional.

To put it simply, Nanase Haruka was _**not**_ ready to see his sister dating.

He didn't even have a girlfriend himself! (But that was probably because his first love was a waterfall).

"Fine."

He resumed with a resigned sigh, catching a glimpse of your eyes twinkling as your smile turned into a full bloomed grin. With a small smile of his own, he turned to the dinner in front of him.

"We'll go there after school tomorrow. But eat your vegetables."

The (h/c) haired female snorted, pointing to his plate.

"Look who's talking! You barely eat yours, Haru-nii!"

Said sibling nearly choked before recovering with a smug look.

"But I'm older, so you have to do what I say."

"You're only older by a minute and a half, idiot!"

"Still older."

You only groaned before forcefully shoving a tomato down his throat with an evil laugh.

"Then you have to be the example, 'cause if you don't eat, I ain't eating!"


	2. Embarassing Kisses

Shigino Kisumi x Nanase!Reader

The final bell ringed, signaling the end of the last class, and you happily skipped to your twin's desk with a grin.

"Haru-nii! Let's go!"

He sent you a somewhat guilty look, gathering his books.

"I'm sorry, (F/n), I promised to help Makoto and coach Sasabe today with the children..."

Your grin fell, being replaced by a pout.

"But Haru-nii, you promised... Ah, I know! What if I go with you? Then we can head to the pastry shop after you're done, it's on the way home anyways..."

The blue eyed male hummed before accepting your suggestion, and you headed to Iwatobi Swimming Club Returns, barely containing your excitement. After all, it's not every day your brother offers to pay for (fav/cake), and you hoped he would approve of your crush, even though it was highly unlikely.

A girl can dream, can't she?

*Time-skip!*

You held in a giggle at your twin's inability to teach kids how to swim. Of course, obviously enough, they thought he looked amazing while swimming; each stroke dividing the chlorine filled water with perfection and nearly zero effort as he glided graciously on the pool. However, all that talk about "accepting the water" instead of "resisting" it sounded just plain weird to them. How could the water be alive? And the thought their coach could be right only frightened them even further. You were pretty sure Makoto regretted asking for Haru's assistance, but it was somewhat late for that; the backstroke swimmer was trying to calm down a little boy with a disturbingly familiar ginger hair, but to no avail.

"HAYATO!"

Jumping slightly at the sudden voice, you snapped your head to the left, only to see an old friend.

"Shigino-kun?!"

Said teen turned his purple eyes to you, and a glint of recognition crossed them briefly before he exploded in a bright grin.

"(F/n)-chan! It's been so long, it's great to see you!"

You return the grin, your hands fiddling with the strap of your school bag.

"I know, right? It's nice to see you too… So, uhm, how's life? Still playing basketball?"

It was impossible to hold back from cringing a bit; that was a difficult subject to your brother, since Kisumi _did_ try to recruit Makoto for their team during junior high and Haruka had (and still has) a hard time expressing himself, making it so you were constantly listening to him muttering something about Kisumi being stupid. It was probably worse, but you assumed your sibling refrained from using foul language around you.

Surprisingly (not really), he didn't notice your uneasiness, and just laughed freely; oh, the nostalgia hit you like a brick. When you were not with your female friends, you used to hang out with Makoto and your brother; now, if you add Kisumi's lack of tact and Makoto's unrequited politeness, you'll get a red head hanging out with the three of you. That's how it all started.

Without a doubt, you were well aware of Haru's displeasure with your friendly attitude towards Kisumi, but you couldn't help it; not only the latter was utterly contagious with his frequent grins and lame jokes (that you thought were sort of cute, but don't worry, we'll keep it a secret), but to see your brother being all jealous was really heartwarming.

"Well, the usual problems here and there, but other than that, it's good! Yeah, I'm still playing, proud as ever! I don't make nearly as much success with the ladies now, though…"

A laugh escaped your throat at his confused expression; it was true, he was quite the charmer when you studied together, which was one of the reasons you never got to tell him about your crush on him. You hoped it would go away with time, yet the moment Makoto mentioned Kisumi during one of their trainings and your heart thumped joyfully, you knew it wasn't just a phase.

A childish pout surged on his lips, and the thought he was still upset for not being the center of the girls' attention amused you.

"Ne, (F/n)-chan… Why do you never call me by my first name? I mean, I feel kinda rude sometimes, 'cause I use your first name even though you always use my last name..."

What most impressed you in his statement was the fact he could actually be considerate to others – of course, besides the odd question. With a half scowl, you turned to the side, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Rin-kun said that your name sounds like 'kiss me' in English, and knowing you, that could lead to strange misunderstandings, so I'm just avoiding that and, uh, yeah."

A moment of silence passed before he broke into a light chuckle; butterflies were currently partying in your stomach.

"So that's it! So you don't want me to kiss you? But why?"

The butterflies seemingly took your common sense away when you were about to answer the male.

"It's not that _I_ don't wanna, but _you_ probably don't, so I'm being nice to you, because I care and stuff."

"W-w-what?!"

A gentle voice resounded, and you turned around to see a surprised Makoto and an upset older brother staring at you as if you'd grown a second head the moment they walked in. Although unnecessary, the brunette had probably said was crossed Haru's mind; you were cursing their timing _and_ the butterflies for such an outcome. Kisumi, on the other hand, seemed very happy with the unintended confession. Before you could escape, he threw his arms around your frame, laughing.

"(F/n)-chan, you're so cute! I guess now's the time for me to ask you out on a date, right? Or should I just ask you to be my girlfriend?"

Makoto blinked, brows furrowing to form a troubled expression.

"Kisumi, that's a bit too straightfor-"

"Yes."

My, my, what a day to be blurting out things without thinking first! An accusing blush spread over your cheeks, and you didn't even get a chance to explain to what exactly you said yes, since your twin just pulled you away from Kisumi's hug, only to embrace you with equal strength. He glared at the red haired male – first it was Makoto, and now his sister?! Oh, Hell no.

"My sister. Mine."

Amusingly oblivious to the murderous aura coming from Haru, Kisumi laughed innocently.

"Yeah, I know! But she'll still be your sister even if I'm her boyfriend, so it's okay!"

You weren't quite sure whether to face-palm or to squeal at that.

"H-Haru-nii…"

"Why _him_? It could've been anyone but him!"

"Aw, Makoto, even you?!"

"Oh, no, I was only saying what Haru was thinking…"

You _did_ think the sentence came out weird in the green eyed male's voice, either way. With hesitant movements, you carefully wrapped your arms around your sibling's torso.

"Haru-nii… You said yesterday that you couldn't control my love life, and that I should choose carefully… But you know, it's not like I'm going to marry Shigino-kun tomorrow or something. And even then, I guess I chose with care, or something like that. So it's okay! He's not stealing me away! Did he steal Makoto from us to play basketball? Just think about it like that."

His grip on you tightened for a second before he let go, looking deep into your (e/c) eyes with a seriousness that almost scared you.

"Fine. But if he does anything, tell me right away."

He shot a pointed glare towards Kisumi before returning his attention to you.

"And since I already know who is your crush, I'm not gonna pay a (fav/cake) for you. Now let's go home."

You sighed dejectedly, accepting your fate and sending an apologetic look to the energetic red head, who in turn smirked quite evilly.

"Ne, (F/n)… If you call me by my first name, I'll take you to eat (fav/cake). My treat, by the way. And yes, it's a date."

Somewhere in the back of your mind, you heard sirens going off and someone screaming 'we lost the left ovary!', soon followed by an explosion, and the same voice sounding even more panicked screamed again that 'both ovaries exploded, I repeat, we lost both ovaries!'.

"Kisumi…"

Said male swiftly pulled you away from your twin, a gentle hold on your wrist as he planted his lips on yours, but the warm pressure was gone soon.

"Shall we go now, (F/n)?"

In your stupor, the only response you managed was a nod, and Kisumi was dragging you out of the swimming school eagerly, leaving an angry Haruka, an exasperated Makoto and a confused Hayato behind.

"Coach Tachibana? Where is onii-chan?"

The poor gentle giant sighed heavily before smiling warmly at the small child.

"Your brother will go home a little later, Hayato. How about I walk you home? Is that okay?"

The boy hummed, as if trying to comprehend why exactly would his dear brother be home late; deciding it was pointless to ponder too much about it, he smiled a bit.

"Okay, coach Tachibana!"

"Haru, do you wanna… Haru?"

The blue eyed swimmer was long gone, silently following you and Kisumi, to assure he wouldn't do anything to upset you.

 **~EXTENDED ENDING!~**

A content sigh let your lips as you tasted the heavenly cake, eyes travelling up to analyze how much Kisumi had grown since the last time you saw each other. You remembered how he and his younger brother looked alike, and it finally dawned on you that you had left him in the swimming club all alone.

"Hey, Kisumi? We kinda abandoned Hayato-kun there, is that alr-"

A pair of sweet lips cut you off, and a heavy hue of red colored your face.

"See?! _That_ is why I call you Shigino!"

He simply laughed, head resting on the palm of his right hand as he took a sip of his drink.

"So you're saying you don't want me to kiss you?"

"It's not that! But if you think about it, it'd be nice to create a mood before doing things like that! There was totally no mood, it was just embarrassing!"

Honestly, it was quite troublesome to focus on lecturing him when he looked at you like that, with such intense purple orbs.

"But it's cute when you blush, that's why I do it."

You hastily brought your hands up, covering your reddened features.

"SHIGINO! Stop embarrassing me, damn it!"

His laughter filled your ears, triggering a smile of your own.


	3. Zodiac Conflicts

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for your support and the review asking for more xD it made me really really _**REALLY**_ happy! Now I'm extremely excited to continue! So, uhm, I'm gonna make this a weekly thing...? Yeah, like anime. heheh anyways! Sorry if I do post it a bit late sometimes, but I'm trying my best, ya know, dealing with college and stuff. Kinda complicated, but I'll make sure to be a decent person and not disappoint you or make up to you guys. Yeah. Oh! There's a special appearance heeeeere! If you get the person right, you can request for a part 2 for anyone in this series. ALSO, I AM TERRIBLY SORRY IF YOUR SIGN IS VIRGO, I DIDN'T MEAN TO UPSET OR INSULT ANYONE, THIS IS JUST FOR THE HECK OF THE STORY, ALRIGHT?! Alright. I'll let you guys enjoy this! Have fun! Thank you once more! ^-^

* * *

 **Yamazaki Sousuke x Nanase!Reader**

The teacher finished giving back your tests, and you cheered inwardly for your score in English: 88%.

"Alright, class, you're dismissed for today. Have a nice weekend!"

The class rep nodded, rising from his seat.

"Rise. Bow."

You and your classmates followed his words, and the teacher left the room with a smile and a wave.

Sadly, though, your twin's score hadn't been as satisfactory as yours; he heaved a long sigh, thinking briefly about asking for Rin's help with the foreign language.

"Haru-nii~! How was it?"

Your optimistic grin fell as you spot the numbers in red on his paper. Another 25%?

"Sorry, Haru-nii... Maybe I can help you study next time?"

"Ah."

He agreed halfheartedly as he followed you out of the classroom, heading to the pastry shop. A condescending smile made its way to your lips as you locked arms with Haru.

"It's alright, Haru-nii! We can even call Rin-kun for help, I'm sure he wouldn't refuse."

His face screamed 'yeah, yeah, whatever', so you just dropped the subject.

 ***Time-skip!***

(E/c) irises sparkled upon seeing the lonely piece of (fav/cake) in the display, as if beckoning you to have it.

"That one, please!"

"This one, please."

A low voice spoke at the same time as you, and a long finger pointed to the very same cake you were signaling to the lady behind the counter. A glare instantly made its way to your eyes as you looked up, ready to lash at whomever dared to request the last piece of your precious (fav/cake).

At the sight of a pair of teal orbs, though, you paused, controlling your voice.

"Yamazaki-kun?"

Apparently, the tall male had been doing the exact same thing since he held a surprised expression.

"Nanase?"

And whilst the (awkward) staring contest continued between you and Sousuke, the two women behind the display stood in astonished silence, as if mentally debating to whom the cake would go in the end. Beside you was your twin, slightly disturbed at the fact you'd end up arguing with _him_ for the pastry, but quiet regardless.

"So, uh, Yamazaki- _san_ , this happens to be my _favorite_ cake, thus I believe _I_ should have it."

The triumph you felt was shown on the lone raised brow and the sly smirk on your face. However, your eye twitched in annoyance as the same smirk surged on Sousuke's lips.

"Why, Nanase- _san_ , this also happens to be _my_ favorite cake. And I got here first, so by _right_ , the cake is mine."

Haru sighed heavily, figuring this argument would go on for a while; Yamazaki Sousuke and Nanase (F/n) both had a history of stubborn behavior, and it was highly unlikely that either of you would give up the last piece of (fav/cake). Discreetly fishing his phone from his bag, he texted Makoto, in hopes of easing the tense aura that had yet to form around him.

A thought crossed your mind, and you immediately pointed your finger to Sousuke's nose, making him go cross-eyed for a second.

" _You_! Your birthday is on the September 14th, therefore, you're a Virgo! I, however, was proudly born on the June 30th, meaning my sign is Cancer. That is enough reason to establish the cake should be mine."

You crossed your arms, the smirk growing as you heard the lady serving you humming in understanding.

"I see. It does make sense."

Her coworker shot a confused glance at her, demanding further explanation.

"How in the world does that make sense?!"

"Well, not only is she older; her sign is much cooler. At least in my opinion."

She shrugged a bit, and the urge the other female felt to face-palm was obvious on her features.

"Wait, why do you know my birthday?"

Sousuke was ignored as someone cleared their throat, and you turned your heads to spot a green haired male adjusting his glasses up the bridge his nose.

"If I may intrude, people born under the sign of Cancer are loyal, dependable, caring, adapting and responsive. I can assure those traits, for my sign is also Cancer."

His stern gaze locked on yours and, for some unknown reason, your cheeks went pink.

The "Virgo", as you called him, huffed in aggravation before clicking his tongue.

"So what? They're also moody, clingy, self-pitying, oversensitive and self-absorbed!"

It was your turn to be puzzled.

"Wait, why do you even know that?!"

Your unexpected bespectacled companion seemed a bit peeved, though, and kept on while ignoring your question to Sousuke.

"People born under the sign of _Virgo_ , on the other hand, are fussy, skeptical, _interfering_ , cold and inflexible. I would know, I have an acquaintance exactly like that. Not to mention he is a brute and a pervert; it wouldn't be a surprise if you turned out to be the same."

Yamazaki's zodiac sign came out with scorn as the green haired teen towered over Sousuke; the latter, though, showed no signs of being intimidated, despite his disadvantage in height terms. Their glaring contest went on for a few moments until your brother decided to speak up, calm as ever.

"Since we decided Cancer is better than Virgo, (F/n) and I should get the cake. And that's three against one, so just resign yourself this time, Sousuke."

It was almost sinister how the same evil smirk emerged on the stranger's lips and yours at the exact same time. Shark-whale boy wasn't so amused, though. A scary grin appeared on his face as he sidestepped the man before him to hover above you; but being as thickskulled as can be, you stood your ground, scowling at him.

"Do you wanna know something _else_ about our zodiac signs, Nanase- _san_?"

"Besides that Cancer beats Virgo anytime, I don't think there's anything more worth knowing, Yamazaki- _san_."

Haru wanted to slap a bitch; it wasn't even funny anymore the way you spoke the honorifics so sarcastically. The women behind the counter and the tall male from before seemed somewhat interested, however, obligating the blue eyed swimmer to pay attention as well.

"Well, Nanase- _san_... Cancer _and_ Virgo crave for security and dependability in a relationship, and since both can provide such thing to each other, it is one of the best combinations of Water and Earth signs! And I'll have you know that for someone born under the sign of Cancer, you're pretty damn cute!"

So that's what Haruka paid attention to. His azure eye twitched, while you (e/c) ones widened, and you took a step back. Your sibling's voice was nearly a growl as he protectively wrapped an arm around you, pulling you away from Sousuke.

"Are you... _seriously_...confessing to _my sister_...using zodiac signs combination analysis?!"

The coworkers couldn't hold in their giggles; it did sound rather funny when Haru put it like that. Your face acquired a powerful red hue, that extended itself to your ears. You tried really hard to keep the angry scowl, but it was dissolving quickly the more you thought about what he'd said. In one final attempt to win the cake, you blurted out without much thought.

"And I'll have you know that if I get the damn cake, I'll finally tell Haru-nii that you're my stupid crush and somehow I'll convince him to let me date you!"

Blue and teal eyes widened the size of saucers as they assimilated the information.

Oops.

Haru could already feel the migraine taking over his being while an adorable blush took over Sousuke's features; although for different reasons, both males covered their faces with their hands.

"Uh... Uhm, w-well, I-I, uh..."

The words abandoned you, so you just mumbled incoherencies while an awkward aura spread itself in the pastry shop.

Your water obsessed brother, much tired of the whole arguing and still wishing to get over the fact you liked shark-whale boy, simply sighed loudly and turned to Sousuke with a glare.

"Be a gentleman for once and let her have the cake. I'll let you take her out on a date if you do. I just wanna go home and take a bath."

His voice was almost pleading, creating a funny contrast with his displeased expression.

The young woman that was attending to your order quickly took out the cake, carefully putting it in a plastic container and handing it to your sibling.

"I agree, here it is, sir! Please accompany me, our cashier is a bit busy right now, I'll handle the payment and the receipt for you."

He nodded, following her; her coworker protested, though.

"H-hey! No fair, what about _my_ client?!"

"Deal with it!"

The other responded nonchalantly as she handed Haruka the receipt, and he held the door open, waiting for you.

"(F/n). Let's go."

He wanted to add that the tub was waiting for him, but decided against it. With your still rosy cheeks, you broke Sousuke's gaze and rushed to the door. Before exiting, you shot him a sheepish smile and a wave.

* * *

 ***EXTENDED ENDING!***

Haru sat lazily in the water filled tub, his phone in his hand as he texted Rin.

From: Haru  
To: Rin  
 _Rin, give me Yamazaki's phone number.  
_

From: Rin  
To: Haru  
 _... Haru, I didn't know you were gay. But I would've thought you'd go to Makoto, not Sousuke lol  
_

From: Haru  
To: Rin  
 _Idiot, it's for (F/n). I told him I'd let him go on a date with her, but she doesn't even have his number._

From: Rin  
To: Haru  
 _Whatever you say, Haru~ lmfao_

The next morning, you found a note from your brother next to a plate with toasts and mackerel.

'Training for the nationals, left early.'

Under those words, was a phone number. You tilted your head.

"Haru-nii changed his number...? Might as well call, then..."

You waited patiently for your twin to pick up, half expecting him to not get the call at all; he could be swimming, anyway.

A sleepy voice sounded on the other end of the line, making you silent for a few moments.

"Hello?"

The male tried again.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"G-good morning, Yamazaki-kun..."

There it was, your voice! With a stutter, of course, but you managed to speak nonetheless.

"N-Nanase?"

You nodded, even though he obviously couldn't see it.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up..."

"D-don't worry about it, I had to get up early anyway. So, uhm..."

You bit your lip, unconsciously putting a strand of hair behind your ear.

"About the date, you don't have to if you don't want to, so-"

"Wanna go check if they have more cake this time? W-we could go catch a movie and head to the pastry shop after, what about it?"

Thanking the heavens that it was a phone call, you allowed your face to blush, a bright grin lighting up your features.

"Oh, okay! Sounds good!"

A relieved sigh sounded from Sousuke's side, and you snickered; he was just as nervous about it.

"Alright. So, uhm, you want to meet up or should I go to your place so we can go together to the cinema?"

You hummed as you thought about it; Haru wasn't fond of you walking around alone, so it shouldn't be a problem if Sousuke came to pick you up, right?

"I guess you could come over, Haru-nii doesn't like me walking alone..."

He chuckled, voice still raspy from sleepiness.

"Sure. See you later, then."

"Yeah, see ya!"

With that, you ended the call, but only to dial your sibling's number.

"(F/n)? What's wrong?"

You giggled at his worried tone.

"Nothing, Haru-nii! I just wanted to say you're the best brother ever!"

You would've laughed even more at his pink cheeks.

"Y-yeah, whatever. Have fun on your date."

"I will! Thank you, Haru-nii! Oh, good luck with your training! Love you!"

His face was beet red, a pity you couldn't see it. He mumbled back almost unintelligibly.

"Love you too..."

Probably too flustered to continue, he cut the call, leaving you to giggle at his embarrassment.


	4. Twins' Complexes

**A/N:** Another chapter done, guys! Woo! Anyways... Just like the last chapter, there's a reference from another anime here! To whom that quote belongs and what's the original one? Answer correctly and get a part two for whoever you want! Also, for the last reference, we already have a winner! Or sorta. Since she was the only one who said anything related to it x,D I forgot to ask if she knows who was that green haired male, but I'm sure she does! If only she checked her PM's... Welp! Can't be helped. The person already reviewed this chapter, but maybe she'll look again if I update this? x] Yeah, worth a shot. ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'll let you guys enjoy this one! **('w' )/**

* * *

 **Tachibana Makoto x Nanase!Reader**

You skipped happily beside your twin, humming a random tune to express your delight; how could you not? Getting such a treat from Haru was something to behold, and you had already thought of everything to make him accept the guy you liked (or loved…? But that's for you to decide). Although, Ama-sensei stopped you and your sibling before you could make it out of the school; she held a gentle yet somewhat worried smile as she called out to the blue eyed swimmer.

"Nanase Haruka-kun! Good thing I found you, can we talk for a moment?"

He nodded, a bit unsure, and followed her inside the teachers' room; you, being his dear sister, just went after them despite the lack of Amakata's permission – she rarely got mad at you or the swimming club anyway.

The brunette sighed softly before passing a paper with some annotations to Haruka.

"Listen, Nanase-kun, I know English is not your best subject, but I managed to convince your teacher to let you retake the test, and this is what he said you should study. It is your last year in Iwatobi High, after all… And what kind of homeroom teacher would I be if I allowed you to fail when there was something I could do about it, right?"

It took you a whole lot of willpower not to grimace; was that an anime reference Ama-sensei just made?

Haru sulked a little before nodding to the ex-model; it was not as if he could refuse the chance she worked so hard to provide to him, and failing at only one stupid subject was out of question (it was great how they simply ignored your presence there also).

"Right. Thank you, Ama-sensei."

She nodded, the everlasting smile on her lips as she waved you two out.

"Sure, Nanase-kun! And Nanase (F/n)-san, do help him with that, alright?"

You agreed with a mock salute, soon dragging your brother out and towards the school gates. And, just as you had predicted, a certain gentle giant waited patiently for the two of you. You heard from Ama-sensei that coach Sasabe had managed to find another person to help him with the kids, meaning he would free Makoto of his deeds in the Iwatobi Swimming Club Returns; with that, coach Sasabe decided to just give the teen a call when school period ended, consequently allowing him to walk home with you and Haru – or rather, the pastry shop.

"Hey, Makoto-kun! Don't you have to help coach Sasabe today?"

Playing innocent, you tilted your head at him, your arm linked with your twin's. Makoto rubbed the back of his neck, looking slightly forlorn at the situation; at the same time, one could almost hear Haru furrowing his brows.

"Ah, no, actually he just called to tell me he already hired someone else, so I'm free now..."

He sounded so sad it broke your heart a bit; your raven haired twin already had a solution, on the other hand.

"If you liked teaching the kids so much, you could always go to college and graduate so you can become a teacher..."

You grinned brightly, encouraging the tall male to follow his new dream; he already seemed eager to start college, and the thought he'd make a good parent briefly crossed your mind.

"Yeah! Maybe me and Haru-nii will keep you company in Tokyo, right?"

As indecisive as ever, your brother scrunched up his nose a bit, but said nothing; he had yet to decide what to do with his life, despite his beliefs of how everyone became ordinary when they hit adulthood. You knew he'd make up his mind sooner or later, so you just helped him from the sidelines.

The three of you started walking, and Makoto gave you a grateful smile.

"Thank you, (F/n)-chan, I'll keep that in mind."

"No problem! Oh, also, do you wanna come with us and get some cake? To cheer up a bit?"

He tilted his head, considering the idea for a few moments; you almost thought he would say he had to take care of Ran and Ren, but he finally agreed.

"Sure! Where are you headed to?"

Upon knowing it was the pastry shop near his place, a relieved look crossed his face. The plan was working marvelously so far, much to your pleasure.

 ***Time-skip!***

You took a bite of the heavenly (fav/cake) placed neatly on your plate, the flavor spreading itself in your mouth; you even let out a tiny moan at the sensation, making a certain green eyed boy blush furiously. Haru just rolled his eyes, though; he thought you were just exaggerating, but your passion for that particular cake rivaled his passion for water.

The plan you formulated to confess crossed your mind, and you struggled to keep a straight face as you put your fork down, gaze connecting to your brother's as you began a staring contest. He also had no idea of what you were about to pull off, so surely it would be a reaction worth recording; your phone peeked out of your bag, camera recorder on.

"Haru-nii. You got me my cake, so now I should tell you who's my crush."

You were forced to pause as the giggles were almost bubbling out; you recomposed with a long sigh. Makoto seemed slightly troubled at that, thinking you were all head over heels for someone his best friend wasn't really fond of; after all, what could have gotten you so nervous besides that? Your twin waited with a calm demeanor – on the outside only, though.

"I really hope you don't hate me, Haru-nii..."

He looked confused.

"Why would I hate you? (F/n), you're my twin, I couldn't hate you even if I wanted to."

You sniffed a bit, thanking the heavens the pastry shop was currently empty, leaving very few spectators of the show. Mustering up a shameful expression, you locked eyes with Haru, a visible red hue on your cheeks; he appeared a bit disturbed, on the other hand.

"Haru-nii... I love you."

Almost choking at his once more confused visage, you coughed lightly into your hand.

"I-I know, you're my sister, I-I love y-you too."

Seeing the stoic male stuttering so much warmed your heart, but it didn't make Makoto's face any less funny. Apparently, he'd caught on what you meant before the freestyle swimmer, and his eyes were the size of saucers; he looked absolutely horrified.

"N-no, Haru-nii, I don't t-think you get it... I _really_ love you... M-my crush...is...you..."

It was so painfully obvious the second it clicked on his mind what you were actually admitting, you just couldn't hold back a snort, but you quickly covered it with a bitter laugh. It amused you how big his eyes got and how adorably pink were his cheeks; you could've sworn you saw his blue irises twinkle a little, but maybe it was just your imagination.

"I'm a disgusting younger sister, right? I-I'm sorry, I should've kept it to myself... If...if you could pretend I never said anything, we can go back to being normal siblings! B-but I understand if you just can't forget it and if you hate my guts and...uhm..."

You were torn between ending the play that instant or just continue to see more expressions from your dear Mako-chan. As for your brother, he still found himself in a speechless state, mind going in circles as he observed your regret filled face.

"(F/n)... I-I-"

The 'Back Muscle God', as you liked to call him (just to see his ears gleam red), gasped in pure horror as he managed to figure out what Haruka was thinking, promptly rising from his seat to slam his hands on the table violently.

"HARU! Don't you _dare_ accept her feelings! You can't, she's your _sister_! What are you _even thinking_?!"

Such an outburst for a gentle giant; with that, there were two things happening that you definitely did not foresee when you thought of that confession project: Nanase Haruka having a younger sister complex _and_ Tachibana Makoto going berserk over the 'twincest'. Those aside, the plan was running extremely well, much better than expected – and you inwardly complimented yourself for putting up that camera.

Alas, enough was enough. Before it all went too far for you to fix it, you smirked, causing the boys to pause for a moment, a glint of uncertainty in their eyes. The smirk grew into a smile, then into a grin, until you finally burst out laughing; you failed to suppress the noise with your hand, but hey, you did try. The situation was merely way too comical from your point of view, and of course, keeping a straight face was currently out of question. You sucked in short breaths in between giggles, your cheeks already reddening considerably and tears brimmed your eyes; to say they were puzzled was an understatement.

Suddenly, you bent your head down, your hair covering most of your amused visage as you abruptly quit laughing. With a sigh, you looked up, the curtain of (h/c) locks revealing your calm façade, which contrasted with the mischievous spark lighting up your (e/c) orbs.

"I'm sorry. It was just too funny; I couldn't help myself! Anyway, it was just a joke, okay? Please, Mako-chan, don't have a stroke, and Haru-nii...I guess for you it's no nosebleeds, right?"

An evil laugh left your lips as Haru blushed; Makoto only stood there, though, hands on the table as he blinked and attempted to get a grasp on such a predicament. The brunette soon plopped down on the chair, his expression showing despair as he remained clueless to the real meaning behind whole thing, a long sigh leaving his lungs before he lightly face-palmed.

"Why, (F/n)-chan…? J-just...why?!"

You giggled a bit more, – let's be honest, you'd be laughing about this for a while, even more so because you had a video of it all – taking a sip of (fav/drink) before dismissing his indignant stare with a wave.

"C'mon, Makoto-kun, I already said I was sorry, it was just a joke! Don't be mad at me…"

Your voice trailed off; you needed a breather before finally releasing the _real_ bomb.

"Besides… I just did it to show Haru-nii that the fact that I have a crush on you it's not so bad… But I guess it backfired, right?"

You laughed awkwardly, a hand scratching the back of your head as you tried to lighten up the mood. Bewildered blue and green eyes looked your direction, the latter showing signs of joy as a smile presented itself on Makoto's lips. Haru seemed torn between relief and disappointment, thus he didn't look too displeased with the fact it was his best friend you had been crushing on; he settled for relief, smiling the tiniest of smiles your way, then nodding towards your soon-to-be boyfriend, who in turn lightly took your hand in his larger ones.

"(F/n)-chan, are you serious?! You really like me?"

Doing a double take at the warm feeling in your hand, you averted your gaze to the side, a small pout surfacing.

"Please don't make me repeat it, Makoto-kun..."

His loveable chuckle reached your ears, and your pout was replaced by a smile.

"Okay, sorry. But h-hey, I like you too, s-so..."

Tachibana seemed at a loss for words, so your brother decided to lend him a hand.

"(F/n) wanted to re-watch (fav/movie) this weekend, but I have to study English so I can't keep her company."

Shooting him a grateful look, Makoto smiled happily.

"Right! (F/n)-chan, do you wanna watch it together? I can even bring snacks!"

Your blush matched his as you nodded.

Well, that went much better than expected!

 ***EXTENDED ENDING!** *

On the next Saturday morning, Haru woke you up with a gentle nudge.

"(F/n). I'm going to study with Rin at Samezuka. Your breakfast is in the kitchen."

You groaned as you struggled to get up, rubbing your sleepy (e/c) eyes.

"Okay… Don't come home too late, it's dangerous…"

If his personality wasn't so cool, he would've scoffed at your remark, but he only nodded before patting your head. Your twin didn't leave after that, though; he hesitated for some unknown reason, as if debating over something troubling, until he leaned in to place a soft kiss on your forehead.

"You can handle yourself, but if you need me, just call."

You smiled warmly, but that turned into a sly grin.

"Yeah, yeah… Siscon."

His cheeks went pink, and he furrowed his brows while avoiding your gaze.

"… I'm not a siscon, I'm just looking out for you."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say... _onii-san~"_

Tired of your teasing, Haru just walked out of your room, grumbling something about you being cuter when you were younger. You weren't one to miss opportunities like that, of course. Before he could close the door, you called out.

"SIS-LOLICON!"

A loud bang followed, and you stifled your giggles in your beloved pillow. Surely he would've been a lot nicer and gentler had he known of the accusing video in your possession – no doubt, that was _**the**_ perfect blackmail to use whenever you wanted to get things your way.


	5. Gay or Nah?

**A/N:** HELLO GUYS! I'M FINALLY UPDATING THIS! :') I'm terribly sorry for making you guys wait for so long, I just got so caught up with College stuff that I barely had time to do other things… But I haven't abandoned this series, don't you guys worry! Thank you, as always, for sticking with me even though I don't deserve it, you are awesome, honestly :3 Oh yeah, there's a sentence in Japanese down there, but at the end of the story there's a translation, so it's okay, right? Heheheheheh Okay, enough about boring author xD hope you like it!

* * *

 **Nitori Aiichirou x Nanase!Reader**

You talked in hushed whispers right before Momo's race, eyes scanning the vicinity for unwanted attention, tiny smirks when nothing was found.

"Momotarou-kun! Anything for me today?"

Your tone was hopeful and your eyes shone; the moment the flamboyant male let out his signature laugh you squealed and clapped.

"Of course! This video here is totally new, it's the first time I saw him doing something like that! It's _really_ funny!"

He passed you a flash drive, a cute sea otter pendant dangling from it. At the same time, you threw him your own flash drive, two baby blue dolphins suspended from it; the device contained photographs you managed to sneak out from Gou whenever she wasn't paying much attention.

That was the deal: Momotarou would hand you material about Nitori, and you would provide him cute pictures of Gou during school time.

It was a nice and well-planned deal, so it didn't really bother you much to act as a spy – the thought Momo was an amazing stalker crossed your mind in a few occasions, though. And to think it was _his_ idea in the first place!

"Thank you so much, Momotarou-kun!"

He showed off his pearly whites with a broad grin as he headed back to the locker room to safely put away your beloved USB drive.

"It's no problem, (F/n)-chan! It's a trade anyway, so we're cool!"

"Alrighty, then! Good luck today!"

"Sure! I'll win, no doubt! Just watch me there with Gou-san!"

"Of course!"

And with that, you went back to the bleachers to cheer on Iwatobi's swim club.

You'd like to say it wasn't surprising to have your school winning, but the tension that built up with every race got you worked up; needless to say, satisfaction filled you to the brim as you watched the guys hugging after their relay, inwardly wishing you could partake in the group hug.

 ***Time-skip!***

Your brother had been delaying your cake for quite a while now, which would explain you getting closer to Mikoshiba to get videos and pictures of your beloved duck boy.

Well, you weren't someone who'd lose time so thoughtlessly.

When the day your twin would buy you the holy cake came, you'd be ready with valuable information about your soon-to-be boyfriend. Because, of course, you were sure you'd make him fall head over heels for you.

Or so you thought.

 _"He's so perfect swimmer! He's my perfect idol! Senpai! Senpai! Saikou desu~!*"_

Your jaw nearly touched the ground as you watched the blue eyed male dance around in his room while singing to his heart's contentment.

The last time he somehow managed to shock you so much was during Samezuka's school festival, when he was dressed as a maid.

A very _very_ cute maid.

He finished the song with a dramatic pose; the cherry on top was his red shark themed T-shirt.

"Oh. My. _GOD_."

A miserable whimper left your lips.

"I don't stand a chance against Rin-kun..."

Just as you closed the folder and put away your laptop, Haruka strolled into your room.

"Hey. Wanna go get that cake now?"

And as much as you wanted simply to say no and forget about your crush currently, one does not simply refuse (fav/cake). With a halfhearted nod, you got up from your bed and followed him out of your room; your sibling's questioning gaze lingered for a minute before he eventually brushed it off.

 ***Time-skip!***

(E/c) orbs gazed upon the beautiful piece of cake, your fork stabbing it mercilessly as you took your time to eat the treat, causing the freestyle swimmer to worry about your well-being.

"Is it not good?"

He sighed at the lack of response, shifting his eyes to the door as the bell chimed.

"Nanase-san?"

A childish voice called out, making you look the same way as your brother.

"Nitori?"

"N-Nitori-kun?!"

From the way your eyes went wide to how your cheeks flamed up so fast, Haru figured out pretty quickly what exactly Nitori meant to you. He held back the smirk, keeping up his blank face as the boy approached your table with a happy smile.

"Ah, it's (F/n)-san with you! For a moment I was worried I had interrupted a date or something..."

Scratching the back of his head, Aiichirou let out an awkward laugh.

Having him recognize your _male_ twin before you only added salt to the wound. Despite that, you offered your usual smile and waved to the seat next to you. Might as well be friends, at least, right?

"Don't worry about that, Nitori-kun. Haru-nii is in love with water. Anyways, wanna join us?"

Only Haru noticed the wavering look in your eyes.

"Oh no, it's not necessary, but thank you, (F/n)-san!"

You shrugged, resuming to torture your cake.

"Okay, then... What brings you to this part of town, anyway?"

He seemed a bit out of it for a second before the memory came back to him.

"Oh, right! Rin-senpai said there was a great (fav/cake) here, so I thought I'd come and get him some!"

The image of a dancing Aiichirou preaching _'Senpai! Senpai!'_ vaguely crossed your mind.

"Oh. I didn't know he liked that cake too."

Duck boy seemed confused, but then his gaze shifted to the plate in front of you.

"Hm? Oh, is that what you're having?"

You hummed in agreement before lifting up the fork in his direction.

"Want some?"

Haru almost interfered. After all, an indirect kiss was about to happen, but he didn't want to interrupt his sister. Decisions, decisions...

He decided to just watch and pretend he wasn't there, for the sake of you.

The silver haired boy blushed softly, hesitating; when he gently held your wrist and ate the cake, though, you felt compelled to glance back at him with a bewildered expression.

"U-uhm... S-so, you liked it?"

"Y-yeah..."

You two stayed in that position for a few moments, gazing into each other's eyes before you blinked and both were violently brought back to reality. He hastily let go of your arm, red faced.

"I-I-I'm sorry!"

"It's a-alright... Nitori-kun, can I ask you something kinda weird?"

He sent you a puzzled look; your sibling, on the other hand, seemed astonished. He probably thought you were about to confess.

"U-uh, sure...?"

"Are you...in love with Rin-kun?"

"W-W-WHAT?!"

Haru was practically glaring at the younger swimmer, as if daring him to say yes; your suddenly meek and timid self avoided the pair of baffled baby blue eyes that were nearly popping out of their sockets.

"W-where did that come from?!"

The embarrassed blush on his face was misinterpreted by you as you scowled a bit, and once again, began stabbing the unfortunate pastry.

"Well, I mean, you're always venerating him and stuff, so I figured it made sense!"

The red hue worsened tenfold, as did the stuttering.

"H-how d-d-do you e-even know that?!"

You did try to keep the young Mikoshiba out of it, you really did. Maybe you'd still omit the flash drive thing.

"Momotarou-kun told me! He said you talk nonstop about how great of a senpai Rin-kun is."

You mentally asked for his forgiveness. Nitori huffed indignantly, stomping his foot down – you supposed he didn't mean it to be adorable, but it was anyway.

"T-That Momo idiot!"

"Is it true, then? I knew it! Well, you do attend an all boys school, but who would've thought you guys could go yaoi there?!"

Haru shivered slightly; ever since you showed him (through very graphic visual novels) what exactly meant yaoi, he couldn't even bear to hear the name of it without feeling his stomach doing strange flips. Perhaps the image of Nitori being 'uke' to a 'seme' Rin didn't please his mind much.

"It's not like that, (F/n)-chan! Oh my God, I'm gonna kill Momo!"

Doubtful (e/c) eyes stared into his soul.

"So you're not gay?"

"Of course not!"

"Hey, what's with that tone?! There's nothing wrong with being gay!"

"I-I know that! But I'm not gay! I just admire Rin-senpai very much, that's all!"

"Oh? Then what about that song? I think it goes like this... Senpai! Senpai! Saikou desu!"

You should've thought about that properly beforehand. Aiichirou's features reddened to a boiling point, and you swore there was steam coming out of his ears.

"When- but- how did you...?!"

With a sigh, you pushed the subject aside, trying to level down the tension.

"Doesn't matter. I just wanted to know if you were gay 'cause it really looks like it sometimes. Don't sweat it, Nitori-kun..."

His brows were still furrowed as he face-palmed; Haru watched the scene with narrowed eyes too. It bothered him that anyone would reject you in the first place.

"How could I be gay when I already like you? For heaven's sake, what went through your head to think that?!"

Your twin couldn't help but to think to himself that you weren't the only one who actually thought of that possibility. On the other hand, you were forced to do a double take, blinking at Aiichirou in surprise.

"I'm sorry, what was that just now?"

"...fuck."

It was a memorable moment of many firsts for Nitori Aiichirou. The first time he ever confessed, the first time he cursed out loud, the first time he regretted doing something for his senpai, and also...

"Well, a tad soon for that yet, but we'll get there. Someday...? 'Cause I like you too, Nitori-kun."

...the first time he received a confession.

His saucer wide eyes met your gentle (e/c) ones, which beautifully complimented the embarrassed yet bright smile you offered him – even though Haru kept grumbling about how you were his baby sister and touching was definitely not allowed and Nitori would pay for the indirect kiss he knowingly gave you.

The lovebirds just plain ignored him, of course...

 ***Meanwhile...***

Just outside the pastry shop, a certain redhead observed and spoke on the phone, in a rather hushed

tone.

"Yeah, they just kissed! Haruka-senpai looks really mad though!"

The male on the other side of that call chuckled, shaking his head, the towel from the shower still hanging around his neck.

"Oh, really? That's totally normal. Finally that airhead confessed..."

"Which one are you talking about, Rin-senpai?"

Shark boy thought for a second; he meant you at first, but now realized that it could be either of you anyways. He then concluded with a nod.

"Both of them. Alright, good job, Momo, you can come home now."

Still watching the trio, Momotarou grinned happily, his cheeks going adorably rosy just for thinking of Gou.

"Nee, nee, Rin-senpai! Since I did what you told me to do, can I ask Gou-san out?"

Rin felt his eye twitch, and smirked before answering.

"No."

He hang up just in time to save his ears as a wailing Otter boy complained for everyone to hear.

"BUT RIN-SENPAI, YOU PROMISED!"

* * *

 _*Translation:_ "Senpai! Senpai! You're the best!"  
 **A/N:** ALSO, if you're wondering where did that video idea come from... Here it is: watch?v=IyWhJtZJEww  
HAVE FUN GUYS! THANK YOU FOR READING! xD


End file.
